X-Men 2: Iceman's Home Rewritten (One-Shot)
by Moviefan2k4
Summary: I always hated how a certain allegory was pushed too far in the film, with regard to Bobby visiting his parents in Boston. The comics were meant to resemble all who felt oppressed, not just one. With that in mind, here's my rewrite; I hope you enjoy it.


**INT. - DRAKE RESIDENCE - DAY**

Bobby and Rogue sit in the Drake family's living room, with his parents and brother Ronnie. Logan stands nearby, cautious yet nervous. Meanwhile, Pyro keeps clicking his lighter in annoyance. Mrs. Drake is visibly shaken, but struggles to calm herself.

 **MRS. DRAKE**

"When did you first know, that you were..."

 **PYRO** (interrupting)

"A mutant?!"

 **MRS. DRAKE** (about Pyro's lighter)

"Would you cut that out, please?"

 **MR. DRAKE**

"You have to understand, we thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted."

 **ROGUE**

"Bobby is gifted."

 **MR. DRAKE**

"We know that. We just didn't realize..."

 **MRS. DRAKE**

"We still love you, Bobby. Its just, this whole mutant problem..."

 **LOGAN**

"What mutant problem?"

 **MRS. DRAKE**

"Its complicated."

 **MR. DRAKE**

"What exactly are you a professor of, Mr. Logan?"

 **LOGAN** (sarcastically)

"Art."

 **MRS. DRAKE**

"We're not stupid, sir; we see the news. We don't want our son being outcast, or hunted like a common criminal."

Bobby looks at Logan, his expression clearly asking a silent question about describing the mansion raid. Logan shakes his head "no", but Mrs. Drake notices the exchange.

 **MRS. DRAKE**

"What's going on?"

 **BOBBY** (hesitantly)

"Something's already happened; that's why we're here. I'm fine; we all are. But I didn't want you to see it on TV first."

Looking to his right, Rogue nods, and holding his hand with her own gloved one for support. Suddenly, Logan's phone goes off.

 **LOGAN** (leaving)

"Oh; its mine. Excuse me."

 **BOBBY**

"Let me show you what I can do."

Touching his mother's glass of tea casuses it to slowly crystallize and freeze. Startled, she sets it down. Bobby turns it over, and the dome of frozen tea falls out. Pyro is clearly amused, while Mr. Drake seems cautious.

 **BOBBY**

"I can do a lot more than that."

At this revelation, Bobby's brother Ronnie flees upstairs in anger. Their mother remains seated, not sure what to do.

 **MRS. DRAKE**

"This is all my fault."

 **PYRO** (about Mr. Drake)

"Actually, we dicovered that males carry the mutant gene and pass it on, so...its his fault."

 **BOBBY**

"You're not helping, John."

Pyro shrugs, clearly resigned to the situation. Meanwhile, Ronnie's upstairs on a cordless phone, talking to an emergency dispatcher.

 **RONNIE**

"There are people in our house; they won't let us leave. I need the police immediately."

 **EXT. - DRAKE RESIDENCE - DAY**

Logan chats on his phone with Storm and Jean.

 **LOGAN**

"The mainsion got raided; most of the students escaped through the passageways."

 **JEAN GREY (V/O)**

"And the others?"

 **LOGAN**

"I don't know."

 **STORM (V/0)**

"Where are you now, Logan?"

 **LOGAN**

"In Boston, with Bobby Drake's family."

 **STORM (V/0)**

"We're on our way."

Suddenly, Logan notices some rustling leaves on the property, and hears faint sirens in the distance.

 **LOGAN**

"Make it fast; we're not alone."

 **INT. - DRAKE RESIDENCE - DAY**

Back inside the house, Bobby tries explaining things to his worried and somewhat confused parents.

 **BOBBY**

"Please, try to understand. Neither of you did anything wrong; this is something that happens to a small group of people every thousand years or so. Professor Xavier teaches us to control our powers and use them to help others. But the rest of the world is not so kind. While the Professor was away visiting a friend, the school was raided early this morning. We escaped and came here."

 **MR. DRAKE**

"Raided? By whom?"

 **BOBBY**

"We don't know for sure, but his name is Stryker. He had some kind of interest in Logan."

Suddenly, Logan re-enters. his demeanor has changed from semi-calm to more urgent.

 **ROGUE**

"What is it?"

 **LOGAN**

"Cops; we gotta go."

 **BOBBY**

"Oh, no - Ronnie must've called them."

Sure enough, the doorbell rings, followed by a man's voice. He sounds agitated.

 **COP #1**

"Boston PD; we know you're in there. Open up!"

 **MR. DRAKE**

"I'll deal with them."

 **LOGAN**

"No, they're here for us. I'll take care of it."

Bobby's father nods reluctantly. Logan extends his claws from one hand, then opens the door with the other. A uniformed police officer stands in front of him, hand on his holster. Looking out the door, Logan sees two others, one on each side of the patio. Their guns are drawn. Noticing the claws, the front officer does the same.

 **COP #1**

"Drop the knives, and put your hands in the air!"

 **LOGAN**

"This doesn't have to get any worse, guys."

 **COP #1**

"I said, drop your weapons!"

 **LOGAN**

"I can't; they're a part of me. Look."

Attempting to show good will, Logan extends a clawed hand toward one of the officers, then quickly retracts the blades back into his arm. Startled, the officer fires his gun, hitting Logan in the head. Horrified, Bobby's parents gasp in shock. The officer then addresses everyone else, unaware of the true situation.

 **COP #1**

"The rest of you, down on the floor, now!"

Everyone else drops to their knees, desperate to keep the peace...except for Pyro, who's clearly had enough of everything. He stands defiant, and opens his pocket lighter. The officer utters a final warning.

 **COP #1**

"I don't want to hurt you kid, but I will. Drop the lighter, and hit your knees!"

Smirking at what he perceives to be undue arrogance, Pyro responds in a massive way.

 **PYRO**

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news? I'm the worst one..."

The small flame from his lighter quickly becomes a large ball. Using it to attack the officers, Pyro's actions only serve to frighten the Drakes even more. Noticing he's gone too far, Rogue slips a glove off her hand, and firmly grips Pyro's ankle. Grimacing in pain, Pyro's powers weaken, and the fire dissapates...leaving only stunned officers and a still-scared household. Logan rises to his feet, the wound from the gunshot healing. Bobby's father notices, and appears torn between emotions. Everyone else stands, and Bobby tries calming his family.

 **BOBBY**

"I'm sorry; this isn't what I wanted to happen. You have to leave; they'll be coming back. Talk to Ronnie, and get out of here."

 **MRS. DRAKE**

"What about you?"

 **BOBBY**

"I'll be fine; we can protect ourselves. I just wanted you to understand."

Suddenly, the X-Jet arrives, settling down in front of the house. Bobby's parents are somewhat surprised, but they're still in shock as well.

 **BOBBY**

"I love you both."

Hugging his mother and father, Bobby then turns away, following his friends to the jet which takes off.


End file.
